


Among the Silver Trees

by Angel_Kim_Bap



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fantasy, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Kim_Bap/pseuds/Angel_Kim_Bap
Summary: Aymeri hated Rangers. Even though they took orders from the noble figures, their rebellious and lack of remorse made his skin crawl. That's why he avoided all Rangers. That was until he was ordered to work alongside Arrawyn, a Ranger that worked for an Earl that resided off the eastern part of the country. Let's hope his hatred doesn't jeopardize his mission.





	Among the Silver Trees

Aymeri sat down, beside a creek. He had just finished sparring with his apprentice Brice. Brice collapsed next to him, breathing heavily. "That's all for today." he patted the young man on his helmet. Brice removed it and crawled to the water. He cupped his hands and splashed the cold liquid across his face. When he finished rinsing the sweat and dirt off, he took a few big gulps and gasped in pure glee. "This is the best water that I've ever drunk." Aymeri chuckled and unsheathed his sword. He rinsed it off in the water and pulled Brice back. "Don't get too far ahead of yourself. You have to be wary with certain creeks. If a creek runs near a witch's hut, she is bound to pour one of her potions in the water to see what it does to the fish."

Brice turns pale and quickly moves away from the water. The older man laughed again and cupped some of the water to drink. "Don't look so frightened, boy. This water is safe to drink. Now," he stood up and Brice ran to collect their gear. "let's make our way back to the castle. I'm sure there's a fine lady that is waiting for you." The young man smiled and walked alongside the older man. "How did you know of her, Master? Have you seen me with her?" Aymeri looked down at him and shook his head. "Not at all. That was purely a guess. Now I must make you work harder if you are to impress her."

Brice's expression fell and he cursed himself for falling for the man's words. Soon they made their way outside the castle. Many of his kinfolks greeted them upon their arrival. His father and aunt waved at him as he walked by. He hurriedly put his load into their proper places before running back to embrace them. "You have gotten stronger, boy," his aunt chuckled. "Soon you will be able to fight your father." The three of them laughed while Aymeri looked on and put up his armour. He had begun to greet them when loud trumpets blared through the crowd. One of his fellow knights approached him on a horse and told him that the king requested his presence.

He climbed onto his own horse and followed the knight further into the castle. They dismounted outside the king's chamber and continued on foot. The doors opened for them and the other knight stood off to the side. Aymeri approached the king and kneeled in front of him. "You called, my king?" King Ellis stood up from his chair and walked down the few stairs that separated him from the man in front of him. "Yes. A letter has been sent from Earl Dyri Vebrandsson. Many of his warriors have been disappearing in the forest that surrounds his kingdom. He wants you, along with his most trusted warrior, to travel into the forest and find out what has been happening."

Aymeri knew of the Earl. He was a Viking leader who ruled Ethus. He also knew that even though he mostly had other Vikings under his rule, he also had some Rangers who took on special missions for him. The simple thought of possibly having to pair up with one of them made his blood boil. Before he could get a word out, the king signalled for the doors to be opened. He heard the loud creak of the wood slowly dimmed down to soft footsteps. They made their way beside him and the person also kneeled before the king. The king's voice echoed thru the room. "This is Arrawyn. She will be joining you on your mission." The ranger pulled her hood back and smirked at him. "I am looking forward to it."


End file.
